


A feverish meeting

by Mukashii



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, Fever, Illnesses, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukashii/pseuds/Mukashii
Summary: When the crew arrives on a winter island, Zoro gets lost and it is up to Sanji to go looking for him in the snow, but unfortunately he will have some problems during his researches and come across someone he didn't expect to see there.





	A feverish meeting

Sanji was tired of the Marimo. The Mugiwara just came together again but he already wanted to hit him as soon as he see his face, so he didn't really jumped for joy when the others asked him to find the stupid seaweed. Thanks to Luffy, the crew took a totally random direction and finally landed on a winter island two days earlier. Their Log Pose was supposed to recharge in about ten days according to the villagers they met at the port and everyone had left to entertain themselves as best they could during this time. As soon as they arrived, the girls went to visit the area and shops with Chopper, Franky stayed on the boat to make sure he had nothing and the others went for a walk while Sanji went to refill his supplies.

But no one thought to watch Zoro, so he was alone on an island where they just landed with only his chaotic sense of direction to find the Sunny. So when everyone realized the swordsman was missing, the cook was assigned to find him despite his complaints and he was looking for him for more than a day now. He didn't think he could have gone far, but it was underestimating the green haired's ability to take the wrong path. Sanji had to face the facts after walking around the village three times that his Nakama was not there, so after some time of hesitation he finally extended his researches.

According to an innkeeper, another town was a few kilometres away on the coast, so it was by braving the blizzard that the Cook went there, wondering why it wasn't Chopper who was searching for Zoro instead of him. The reindeer liked Zoro much more than him and was in its natural habitat in the middle of all this snow, he would have been much more comfortable than him and more able to find the Marimo thanks to his sense of smell. It was on these thoughts that Sanji walked, almost knee-deep in the powder snow and not feeling his toes for a long time. Only the idea that his two Melorines would congratulate him for having found their comrade helped him to move forward with determination.

Unfortunately, the young cook certainly deviated from his path because all he saw around him was snow, a few trees and the ocean was no longer to his right as it was when he left the city where the others were. He didn't even thought to take a baby Den-Den Mushi so he could be warned if Zoro miraculously returned to the ship before he found him and it was too late to turn around. He promised himself to make this seaweed head pay for the time he wasted when he got his hands on him, but for the moment he had another more urgent problem to solve: he was lost too. He tried to retrace his steps to return to the city and wait for the snowstorm to pass before returning in search of Zoro, but he felt like he was going in circles.

The cold was biting, and his coat was not thick enough to keep the heat properly in front of the blowing polar wind. Sanji was getting tired, he knew he had to find something to protect himself against the wind and the cold quickly before he ended up frozen but nothing allowed him to take shelter around him so he kept walking with difficulty. After a while his eyesight became blurry, he could no longer feel his legs or hands and he must have collapsed because he felt his whole body was frozen but his foggy mind couldn't analyse what was happening, he just wanted to sleep so he closed his eyes without being able to fight. All he remembered was that he was suddenly transported by something warm and pleasant before falling into unconsciousness.

When Sanji woke up, he noticed his body was numb but he felt good, warm and comfortable, the hours trampling in the snow were like a bad dream. He opened his eyes slowly a few seconds later and saw that he was in a bed that was not his own, he was not even on the Sunny Gô because he did not recognize where he was. He stood up and looked around. He was alone in the room, that he guessed was a bedroom and heard almost nothing, except a few muffled voices behind the door. The walls were made of metal, the bed on which he was lying was quite wide with a simple wooden frame and against the walls were shelves where hundreds of books were stacked. He recognized his coat on an armchair near the desk in a corner of the room, on which a few sheets were piled up in disorder. The main light source in the room was a bedside lamp lit next to him because through the portholes lining on one of the walls the cook could only see a dark blue expanse.

He got up with difficulty, as if all his strength left him, came out of the cocoon of heat in which he was to try to see where he was through the window but he realized he was a few meters below the ocean level. After his surprise, he wondered how he ended up here before finally approaching the thick metal door, and by putting his ear to it he finally managed to hear the voices on the other side of the door.

"... in the snow,” said a voice.

“But why did you bring him back here?” Another one asked. “You could have just left him where he was, we don't care about him!”

“But he is part of Mugiwara's crew...” replied the other.

Sanji frowned. Apparently the people who brought him in knew who he was.

"That's not a reason!” the second voice raised a little louder.

“It doesn't matter,” a third, calmer one, intervened. “Never mind, what is done is done. But think twice next time, I'm not going to take care of all the idiots who get lost in the snow while waiting for the Log Pose to recharge.”

“Aye Cap'tain," replied the first voice. “I'm sorry.”

“Well, I'll see if he woke up," said the man who seemed to be the captain. “Get back to work.”

The blond heard noises of footsteps away, others approaching the door and wondered how to react. One of these people probably saved him from a certain death so hitting their captain was probably not the best way to thank them. But on the other hand, if these people helped him in order to benefit from the bounty on his head, it would be better to defend himself. When the door handle turned, the young man didn't know what to do and waited a few steps back to see the face of the person entering the room, ready to attack if necessary.

A black-haired man walked in the room, a long nodachi on his shoulder. Even though he only saw him once two years earlier, Sanji had not forgotten Trafalgar Law's face and he did not know whether he should be reassured or afraid that he was the one who came to his aid. He gave him the benefit of the doubt because after all he was the one who saved Luffy in Marineford, so Sanji lowered his guard without letting go of his eyes.

"Oh, you're awake," said the latter. “I didn't expect you to be able to stand up already.”

Law put his weapon against the desk and nonchalantly sat in the red leather armchair next to it, looking at his host. Seeing that he wasn't going to attack him, Sanji relaxed but his head turned, shivers began to run through his body unpleasantly and he dreamed of getting back into bed, but he didn't trust the man in front of him enough for that.

"What am I doing here?” the blond asked, suspicious.

“We saved your life," the other replied. “A thank you would be welcome.”

Sanji didn't answer, just looking at the other man.

"You should keep resting, Kuroashi-ya," Law said. “When Bepo brought you here you were unconscious from the cold and had a high fever.”

“How long have I been here?” Questioned the Cook with one hand at his head.

“A few hours. Mugiwara-ya doesn't seem like the type to leave his companions alone in hostile terrain so where are the other members of your crew and how long have you been on this island?”

Sanji hesitated for a second before answering him and his discomfort was getting stronger and stronger. Law looked at him as if he was annoyed, probably irritated to be forced to put a parasite up on his ship for an indefinite period of time and surely wondered when he could get rid of him.

"One of our Nakamas got lost so I went looking for him," he finally said. “The others are on the ship, we arrived a little over two days ago.”

Law continued to stare at Sanji without saying anything for a moment before getting up and heading towards him. The blond could not help but have a backward movement when the other man was a few centimetres away, making the brunet smile. The latter laid a hand on the Cook's forehead, which was burning. Even if he didn't like it, he couldn't send Sanji out in this state, he would probably freeze to death before reaching his ship, if he knew where it was. Not that it bothers him in normal times, but it would be a shame to make such a waste...

"Your condition has worsened," the doctor announced. “I'll keep you here until you're in good shape, so sleep now, I'll ask someone to bring you food later.”

He turned his back and walked to the office without waiting for an answer, sat in the chair and leaned over the documents scattered in front of him. Sanji did not move and looked at him for a moment, hesitant, before Law raised his head towards him.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

“Nothing, I... Are you going to stay here?” the blond one hesitated.

“This is my ship and moreover my room. I believe I have the right to stay as long as I want.”

Sanji blushed, feeling stupid, while the other one focused again on his work. So this was the room of the pirates of the Heart's captain. He hadn't thought of it because among the Mugiwara the men had a common room and Luffy slept with them but apparently Law was not like him. He walked to the bed and sat on it, happy to see he felt a little less dizzy when he was not standing. Still a little uncertain, he put his head on the pillow and sat down in the warm sheets and then, wrapped in warmth and a pleasant smell, he managed to fall asleep quickly.

When the submarine landed on this island earlier in the day, Law went to ask the villagers about the Log Pos's recharge time with Penguin, Shachi and Bepo, but the latter quickly disappeared to begin mapping the area. When the dark-haired finally returned to his submarine, the Minks was already there and carrying an unconscious person in his arms. He first wondered why Bepo brought a stranger back to their ship and was ready to tell him to put him out without hesitation before recognizing the cook of the Straw Hat crew. He then asked the bear to take him to his room so he could judge his state of health and then let him sleep for a while. He came back later, while one of his friends blamed the polar bear for bringing the cook back and found that he had finally got up. Now that Sanji went back to sleep, Law could observe him as much as he wanted and did not deprive himself to do so for long minutes.

He knew of course what happened to their crew two years earlier but was surprised not to hear from any of them for so long. Finally Mugiwara had returned and made trouble again on Shabondy and the Fish-Man Island with his entire crew and in better shape than ever before. Leaving the blond man, Law grabbed a random book from one of his shelves and began to read until Sanji woke up again, the silence only broken by the faint sleepy breath from his bed. 

It was the sound of the heavy door closing that woke Sanji this time. He didn't open his eyes immediately, but heard noises of footsteps getting closer to the bed. He remembered after a few seconds that he was in Trafalgar Law's submarine, more precisely in his room, and then opened his eyes painfully when a smell of food tickled his nose. Law had brought the chair closer to the bed and had just sat on it, a smoking bowl in his hands which he handed to Sanji when he noticed he was awake. He sat up and grabbed the bowl, containing rice soup, and thanked the doctor next to the bed, who looked at him, probably waiting for him to eat to leave. 

He began to swallow his meal, even though he was not hungry. His head seemed to be caught in a vice, he was constantly tired and shivering continued to run through his body. He had no memories of ever being sick one day, even when they were on Drum Island he felt in great shape but today he hoped that this fever would quickly go down because he hated feeling so weak and vulnerable, especially in an unknown environment. He took a look at the man sitting next to him and began to think that finally the "Surgeon of Death" was not that threatening. After all, they were both pirates and there was no reason for him to take care of him the way he did. He finished his bowl before putting it on the bedside table next to him and tried to get up, but a tattooed hand came to press on his shoulder to stop him.

"May I know where you plan to go?” Law asked.

“Stretch my legs,” Sanji replied, gathering what little strength he had to try to move him aside. “I've slept enough for now.”

“Stay here, Kuroashi-ya," replied the other in an authoritative tone.

Sanji raised his face to him with a frown and tried to push him away, but this did not impress the other man. To make things worse, his head was spinning again, he didn't have the strength to fight Law for the moment. The latter understood it very quickly because he suddenly pushed him and Sanji fell back weakly on the bed. The Cook tried again to get up but the other was faster and he pressed him against the mattress before immobilizing his legs by sitting on it.

"You're not a guest here," he whispered a few centimetres from his face. “If I tell you to stay here, you don't move.

Sanji blushed when he noticed the other man's proximity and tried to escape his grip, but his slight movements did not make him move a centimetre. Law grabbed his wrists to make sure the younger one could not fight and was satisfied to see that he was no longer moving, simply giving him a dirty look. A superior smile stretched his lips when he saw the cook was completely at his mercy. 

"Okay, I get it," exclaimed Sanji. “Let go of me, now!”

“I don't like being given orders, especially on my own ship,” the surgeon smiled while tightening his grip on his wrists. “I could kill you with a single gesture if I wanted to, so don't tempt me too much, Kuroashi-ya. And stop screaming, you'll wake everyone up.”

The blond looked at him silently for a few seconds, feeling that it wasn't empty words and reluctantly obeyed him because even in full possession of his faculties he did not know if he was able to stand up to Law in a fight. The haughty smile took its place on the latter's face when he realized that the other man was doing what he was told and remained quiet without saying a word. He took the opportunity to better detail him, from his dishevelled hair and his feverish face to his muscular body under him, Law had to admit that the Mugiwara cook was quite appealing. He released one of his hands by grabbing both of the blond's wrists in one and began to gently undo the buttons on the blond's shirt with a quick gesture. Once opened, he was able to detail the younger man's sculpted chest with all his fill, licking his lips unconsciously.

When he gently slipped his fingers over the Cook's milky skin, Law noticed it was burning because of the fever and as he looked up at his face he also noted his cheeks were red and that his eyes were not leaving him but were a little less aggressive despite his frowning eyebrows. He stroked this offered chest for a long time, slowly retracing the muscles with his fingertips and, unable to resist any longer, buried his face in his neck to taste his smooth skin, kissing it gently, sometimes biting it. He was pleased to see that the blond's breathing was faster as the minutes went by, encouraging him to continue and walk his lips and tongue over his piping hot skin to satisfy him.

Sanji couldn't take it anymore, between his fever and the treatment the Shichibukai gave him, he had the feeling that his whole body was strange, like burning from the inside. He was dying of heat and his head kept spinning, preventing him from thinking properly. He was torn between the desire for Law to stop so he could come to his senses and the desire for him to continue, even if it meant he would catch fire from the inside. His cheeks were burning and he felt as if the kisses the other man was giving on his skin were leaving incandescent trails in their way. The blood was beating in his ears, resonating in his head and obscuring all the other sounds that might be in the room and he couldn't concentrate on anything other than Law's contact and his smell all around him.

He was dying to touch his body too, but his hands were trapped above his head so he asked him to let go. Or at least that's what he thought he was doing because everything coming out of his mouth was incomprehensible sounds, but the dark-haired seemed to get what he wanted because he released his wrists after a few seconds. He immediately slipped his fingers through the doctor's ebony hair without being able to control himself in order to lift his face towards his, wanting to feel those lips that had been torturing him delightfully for several minutes on his own. He kissed him feverishly, and despite his surprise Law responded to his kiss with joy, instinctively stroking Sanji's cheek with one hand.

The cook's lips, like the rest of his body, were warm against the older's one, and the latter's touch did nothing to lower his temperature, quite the contrary. Despite the fact that all his attention was focused on his mouth against his, he felt his hand still sliding on his belly to gently caress his side and land on his hip, leaving an even hotter mark than the rest. The Cook began to feel a different, very particular heat diffusing in his gut and tried to take off the surgeon's sweatshirt to make him understand it, who found himself bare-chested against him in a few seconds. The blond finally got his hands on Law's skin without a barrier and let go of his lips to admire his tattoos. He gently retraced them with his fingertips under the amused gaze of the other man, who also wanted to continue what they were doing. 

But by the time the Hearts captain took possession of the Mugiwara cook's lips, one of his subordinates had apparently decided not to sleep.

"Captain!” Bepo exclaimed from the other side of the door, knocking on it. “Can I come in?”

He pushed the heavy door without waiting for an answer from his captain and entered the room, not really surprised to find Law bare-chested above a feverish Sanji, whose shirt was open. The doctor got up with a sigh and walked towards the polar bear to see what he had in his hands. The latter had completed a map of the island on which they were standing and wanted to consult his captain, not seeming to notice the atmosphere in the room. Finally, after a few minutes of discussion, Law was forced to follow the Minks, who were obviously not aware that he interrupted something, because he had other things to show him and so they left Sanji alone and frustrated. 

When Law returned to the room a long time later, the blond man had fallen asleep, probably too weakened by his fever to stay awake. After a last glance at him, Law went to sit at his desk and worked most of the night.

He didn' sleep well, but when he woke up for the umpteenth time, abandoning the idea of resting much longer, Sanji was alone in the room. He stretched and despite his still weak body, decided to go for a walk on the ship so he picked up his shoes and opened the door, wondering where to go. He took a long hallway where he didn't see anyone and started to hear some noise a few minutes later, before finally arriving in what seemed like a kind of small canteen, where about twenty people were happily talking while having breakfast. The first thing that struck the blond was that they were all dressed in the same sort of white overall with the symbol of their crew, with the exception of the talking polar bear, which he quickly spotted thanks to his orange outfit. At his side were their captain and two men wearing big hats and chatting with animation. One of them noticed him and walked towards him.

"Sanji-san, right?” He asked when he arrived in front of him. “I'm Shachi! Come on, you have to eat to get your strength back.”

He took him with him to the table where the other three were and even though he was not hungry at all, Sanji followed him without a word. He exchanged a look with Law as he sat down and had breakfast with the other members of the Heart pirates. Although he did not expect it from a crew whose captain was a member of the Supernovaes and who was nicknamed the Surgeon of Death, they were very friendly. Those at the tables around their turned to him to get to know him better and asked him some questions about Luffy of course, but also about the other members of his crew. He learned like this that Brook, or rather Soul King was very much appreciated and told them how Luffy hit a Tenryûbito two years ago.

After his meal, the blond finally got a shower and spent part of the day talking to everyone because although he was sick, he preferred that than spending his day in bed. However, he didn't met the captain again, so he wasn't able to ask him if he could leave and join his comrades. In the evening, even if he was tired and felt that his temperature had not dropped, he went to get his coat and went out on deck because he needed fresh air and he was craving for a smoke. He stayed for long minutes looking at the night sky, wondering in which direction the Sunny Gô was and why the Shichibukai hadn't take him to his Nakamas now to be treated by Chopper. He didn't even know where the Marimo was, if he hadn't already died of cold, or if by some chance he found his way back to the ship. 

It was no longer snowing and the sky was clear so the temperature remained very low but Sanji still remained outside, the mind elsewhere. He turned around when he heard the door open behind him and saw Law walking towards him as he lit another cigarette.

"In general, sick people avoid going out when it is so cold, Kuroashi-ya," he said in a severe tone when he arrived at his side.

“I needed to get some air," replied the blond man, blowing a cloud of smoke.

The doctor gave a disapproving look that Sanji did not see to the cigarette he was holding in his hands, but he did not comment. They remained silent for a few moments, each looking in front of him, then the cook lit a new cigarette and took a puff of smoke before the older one clicked his tongue and took the object from the corner of his lips before throwing it into the sea. The cook began to complain but Law quickly silenced him by sticking his lips to his. He was disconcerted for a moment before answering his kiss and slipping his hands into the neck of the surgeon. He grabbed the other man's shoulders to stick him closer to him and blocked him between his own body and the barrier behind him. 

They kissed for a long time before finally separating, Sanji's temperature getting higher and higher despite the ambient cold but they knew it was not entirely because of the fever. After the doctor started attacking his neck with his tongue and lips, he felt strange, his strength was leaving him and he wanted to feel Law ever closer. He leaned almost all his weight against him and his erratic breathing resounded in the latter's ears, who eventually raised his head towards him. If the older didn't hold him back, the Cook would probably have fallen down because he felt his legs wouldn't be able to carry him without this support. He clung to Law, dissatisfied that his caresses stopped and buried his face in his neck, starting to kiss him back without being able to help himself while whispering his name, he was feeling horny and couldn't explain why.

Law closed his eyes to better enjoy the other man's lips on the sensitive skin of his throat. He felt the hot breath of the cook near his ear when he gently bit into the lobe, causing him a shiver of pleasure and contrasting with the icy air surrounding them. No longer able to hold on, he created a Room and made them arrive directly in his room.

Sanji looked up for a moment, noticing a change and wondered how they got there so quickly. He wondered if his fever didn't make him hallucinate.

"How... ?” He began.

“It doesn't matter,” the other one cut him off by kissing him.

His surprise quickly passed, Sanji sent their coats to the ground, focusing again on what he was doing and pushing the brunet back to his bed, dropping him on it before taking his place above him. He felt the doctor's cold hands through his clothes, stroking his back to his thighs as he joined his lips to his again in a hurried kiss.

Their tongues met and rubbed together for a while but soon they both wanted more and Law quickly unbuttoned the blond's shirt, who took off his sweater between two kisses while lasciviously rubbing his hips against his. Feeling his desire soar, Law swapped places, now dominating the Cook and began to take care of his chest as he did it the day before, starting by teasing his nipples. 

The cook let himself be pushed around without flinching, sometimes letting out a moan of contentment that sounded like a sweet melody to the other man's ears. He didn't know if the fever was the cause, but his skin was extremely sensitive and each of the actions that the older man's frozen hands made on him left a pleasant feeling of warmth on his already burning body. It was the first time in his life he had such a need to feel someone else's contact and he didn't want it to stop for anything in the world. He forgot everything, where he was, his comrades, the lost Marimo or the Sunny... all that occupied his thoughts was the blaze fuelled by the caresses and kisses of the doctor and which was growing, and the heat becoming almost unbearable he felt everywhere in his body.

"Law..." he breathed. “I'm dying of heat.... do something about it... please.”

He didn't know if this was what the younger one expected from him but Law did not waste time and began to undo the blond's belt, making him moan impatiently in his expert hands before ending up naked in front of him, then he took a few moments to observe him in more detail. He wasn't the type to get excited quickly in general, but this time Law had to admit that the body before his eyes was particularly attractive and the foggy look full of desire that the Cook gave him overcame his resistance. He leaned over Sanji again and took possession of his lips while slowly sliding one hand up to his hips to caress his skin, carefully avoiding his manhood and frustrating the blond as never before.

The latter needed to feel the cold fingers of the surgeon on him, and more particularly in a certain place but he took a mischievous pleasure in always dodging it. He almost grunted against the other man's lips to make him understand that he wanted him to touch it and take it in hand, but he didn't care at all. He wanted to do it by himself, but the doctor apparently didn't hear it like this because he grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Don't be so impatient Kuroashi-ya," he said near his ear.

“I can't take it anymore...” the younger one lamented in a breath.

He kissed him again to muffle his complaints and finally decided to satisfy him by brushing against his dick and then began to caress him gently, applying a slow movement of back and forth. The young cook's reaction was swift, the pressure of his fingers in his hair became stronger and a groan of surprise and pleasure passed his lips.

Sanji's temperature increased even more as Law's caresses continued, but he was deliberately keeping a slow pace that frustrated him even more than if he had not touched him at all. He tried to give a few strokes of his back to feel more sensations, but the doctor slowed down even more to make him understand he was in control. The cook felt that he was at his limit but he could not reach orgasm if the hand around him did not accelerate. 

"Law," he moans. “Please...”

“What do you want?” the other asked with a smile.

“Let me come...” he panted, out of breath and blushing.

He thought he ignored him, but his movements on his length became faster and Sanji was finally able to reach climax in a rale of pleasure a few seconds later. He remained still for a while but Law, who already had what comes next in mind, removed his pants trapping his almost painful excitement and went back to his caresses on the blond's body, lingering on his ass. He passed his hands on it for a long time before taking an interest in his intimacy and introducing a finger in it to start preparing him.

The cook tensed with surprise and was about to become indignant at the sudden intrusion when Law's mouth once again stuck to his and his tongue went to meet his own. his lips were so heady Sanji would probably find it hard to do without their sweetness and pleasant taste once he got back on the Sunny, so he took advantage of it as much as he could, kissing him full mouth and only leaving him to catch his breath. 

The older one continued his thrusts inside him while holding him tightly against him, enjoying Sanji's sighs, and quickly added a second finger and then a third. Seeing that the blond didn't seem to be suffering, he stopped the movements of his hand and walked away from him for a second to remove his last layer of clothing and get down to business. The doctor leaned over the Mugiwara's cook and slowly penetrated him, fighting against his desire to move inside the tight and abnormally hot insides surrounding him until the younger one got used to his presence. The latter grabbed Law's shoulders and buried his face against his chest until the pain passed while he resumed his caresses in order to distract him by doing his best not to move.

They stayed like this for a few minutes before the surgeon, no longer capable to hold on, finally began to move. He too was hot, even if it was nothing compared to the blazing fire that took place in the Cook's belly, whose twitching intimacy was extremely pleasant around his cock and the room was soon filled with moans of pleasure from both of them. The doctors' thrusts were getting faster and stronger, until he finally touched the blond man's prostate, making him scream under the wave of intense and sudden pleasure he felt. From there, the Heart's captain strove to touch this point, taking pleasure in hearing the sensual sounds Sanji made every time he succeeded.

The cook clung to Law's neck as hard as his weak forces allowed and tried to hush the sound of his voice in his neck, his pleasure increased tenfold by the deepened sensitivity of his body caused by the fever. The stifling heat he felt came to the background in his mind, far too busy with the sensations that Law gave him with each of his thrusts, sinking deep into him each time. He was close to orgasm, and judging by the rales the surgeon let go over him, he must have been in the same condition. 

The surgeon continued to move until the cook came again in a cry and joined him on cloud nine a few seconds later before collapsing on him, out of breath. Sanji's body was burning under his own and he felt his heart beating quickly against his ear when he rested his head on his chest. Neither of them moved or spoke for long minutes, then Law noticed the blond's breathing became slower and more regular so he lifted his head up and noted that he fell asleep. He separated himself from the blond and folded the blankets over them before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

When Sanji woke up the next morning, the first thing he saw was Law's sleeping face a few centimetres from his. Still in the mists of sleep, he wondered for a second what he was doing there and thought he was pretty charming like that, then he tried to get away from him but growled with pain as he felt the ache twisting his lower back. He still turned his back on the other man, wanting to stand up, before feeling his arms pulling him back and pressing him against him. The Cook realized that they were both naked and tried to escape his grip while blushing, to no avail.

"Sleep, Kuroashi-ya,” the sleeping voice of the doctor behind him grumbled. “It's still early.”

“I...”

“Sleep,” he repeated.

He then kissed his neck and with a shiver Sanji closed his eyes again and, despite his little embarrassment, managed to fall asleep quickly and wake up again only a few hours later.

"Oi, Bepo," the captain called out. “Are you sure it was here? I don't see their boat anywhere.”

“Yes, Captain," the bear said. “Well, I think so... I'm sorry.”

The Shichibukai sighed. Five days passed, during which Law was able to enjoy Sanji's body again multiple times and he asked his crew to find the Mugiwara ship so that the cook could return with his crew now that he was doing better. The minks said he saw it moored in the morning at the village's port the blond man told them about, but it was obviously no longer there. They were not going to go around the island to find a boat... Law was going to resign himself to search for the Straw Hat crew when a green object entered his field of vision and Sanji had to notice it too because he growled something in his beard as he walked away in it's direction.

"You gotta be kidding me...” He mumbled. “Oi, Marimo!”

“What the...?”

The green one turned around when he heard a familiar voice and frowned as he recognized the blond. He stopped walking and nonchalantly blocked the kick his Nakama sent him with one of his swords.

"Can we know what the hell you've been doing for more than four days?” The Cook got angry.

“I'm asking you the same question K'so Cook, we've been looking for you everywhere for three fucking days!”

“What are you doing alone? And where is Sunny Gô?” Sanji asked.

“Chopper got lost in the streets," the other replied. “We came to see if you hadn't come back here. We hid the ship in a creek this morning because the navy landed and Nami didn't want us to be noticed.”

Law walked towards the two men with Shachi, Penguin and Bepo, happy to see that he would not have to look for the cook's crew all day, but a little disappointed to let him go. Those past few days were nicer than he would admit...

"What the fuck are they doing here?” the swordman interrogated, holding a hand to his swords.

“Calm down, grass face,” the blond man reassured. “They helped me find you.”

“Kuroashi-ya fell ill,” the doctor explained in response to Zoro's interrogative look. “I treated him and I'm bringing him back to you now.”

The swordsman didn't add anything and signalled to his comrade that they should return. The latter turned to his host for a few days and shook his hand.

"Thank you for helping me, Law," he says. “I will not forget it.”

“Oh neither do I, I assure you" the black-haired replied with a smile full of innuendo.

“We may see each other again soon, Sanji-san!” Shachi said with a smile.

They greeted each other and left, the four Hearts on one side and the two Mugiwara on the other. The latter came across Chopper, panicked and in search of Zoro before the three of them returned to the Thousand Sunny, where Sanji had to explain why he had been away for the past few days, omitting of course to mention the somewhat special treatment to which he was entitled.

Once the Log Pose was recharged, the Straw Hat crew set off again for a new island and the blond man couldn't help but wonder if they would cross the path of the Heart pirates again, a sweet heat spreading through his body in memory of the days he spent with their captain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Thank you for reading this OS :) I hope you liked it! It's not my first work about Lawsan and it won't be the last so maybe see you later on one of the other ones x)


End file.
